


Dance Dance Friendship

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [123]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Art, RP log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Chara and Blythe run into each other and go play at the arcade together
Relationships: Chara Kuwahara & Blythe Aurora
Series: Owari Magica [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Dance Dance Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | point  
> Star: 955 words | 1165 points
> 
> We also did a collab! I did the sketch and shading well star did lines and flat colours (Points were added in above)

Chara, Blythe

Chara was just finishing up performing on the street for a small audience, she had done more songs than previously so she was feeling very accomplished for the day. packing up her guitar and amp she noticed a very familiar face she saw not so long ago. so she decided to walk over and confirm her suspision. and followed the girl a little before waiting for the right momment to call out to her

  
  


Blythe wasn't paying attention to the world around her more focused on her switch. She was working through Fallout 3. They were longer games but that was okay by her. She liked completing them for the main story and some side story. She had Flow wrapped around her neck so she could tell her where to go. It was nice to have the incubators with her. She wasn't really talking this time more focused on the game itself.

  
  


Chara eventually called out getting close. "Blythe?" she asked walking beside her, course she hadnt seen flow before as she was Eb's contract, but she recognized incubators ANYWHERE. but she wasnt going to reveal the bad news till later when she's ready. boy she wasnt looking forward to that, "dont know if you remember me from the pride party?" she said with her genuine nice smile ignoring flow

  
  


Blythe heard Flow say something before her name was called. She jumped a bit and looked over. Oh it was Chara! "Yeah Chara music girl." She smiled. Why hadn't Flow warned her sooner? "Whats up?" She hadn't see many magi around. Ran in to a few here and there but not many.

  
  


Chara smiled, "just wanted to say hey, I was just finishing practicing my guitar on the streets so when I saw you I thought I'd just check and say hi. " she smiled "so what game are you playing this time?" she asked smiling knowing how much Blythe seemed to love her last game.

  
  


Blythe smiled and nodded. "Oh okay. Thats really cool that your a street performer!" She turned her eyes back to her game. "I'm playing Fallout 3. I finished the second one last night and started this one this morning." She explained.

Chara smiled, "thanks I'm still gaining confidence actually to perform, right now im only comfortable with a few songs at a time for the street." she smiled, "and man you must be REALLY good at games to get that far so fast." she then began to think about it, she never recalled any videogames she herself played but heard soundtracks online, "probably only game id be good at is rythmn, and even then not sure my own eye cordination is good." she said jokingly but almost commented about how she was worried blythe would run into the street or something.

  
  


"Oh! Maybe guitar hero is up your ally? There's an arcade with it. Or maybe beat saber its a VR game. Both a really fun. Then there's the classic rhythm game dance dance revolution." Blythe rambled on a bit. Her mind racing to a few different games that fit that style.

  
  


Chara smiled, "those all sound fun to try actually, I donrt really have any plans so maybe we can find an arcade or something to try one of those out? Only if you have time of course." she suggested with a smile, "I dont think ive ever played a real video game but those ones sound fun, course you'd probably beat me in those too~" she said as a friendly joke

  
  


Blythe's eyes went wide. "You've never played a video game!" She looked up at the other. "I'm not doing anything but wondering around playing fallout so lets go to the arcade!" She beamed. "Best part is we wont have to pay. My wish will let us by pass that step." She turned her switch off and into a bag she had gotten just for it.

  
  


Chara nods smiling, "alright, let me look up where an arcade is." she said googling it omn her phone, "theres one about a couple blocks away, and it looks like it has some nice quality games there" she said excited herself, "and yeah its silly I know that I've never played, but I usually play music to relax and was moving a lot so I never really had the chance to try it" she explained without going full backstory on her.

  
  


"Oh I get that. Before coming here my parents were no games whats so ever. Becca snuck me out to play all the time though." Blythe said. "Lead the way. I think I know which one your talking about but I'm not sure." She started petting Flow's head.

  
  


Chara nods smiling, "so who is Becca? your sister? she sounds awesome for doing that for you" she noted leading the way to the arcade.

  
  


"Yeah she's my big sister." Blythe loved her sister so much. She still wasn't sure how to tell her about what she did though. "She was the first person to even try to understand me and help me get what I need."

  
  


Chara nods, "that is seriously awesome that you have such a connection with your sibling, I'm an only child so I wouldnt know what its like." she adds, "well hopefully we can learn to understand each other and be friends too" she noted smiling, "we both still need to take time to learn about each other, but only when we feel comfortable with it right?" she noted as they almost reached the arcade. no way would chara push anything uncomfortable, or at least try not to make thing uncomfortable

  
  


"Um... Yeah of course." Blythe was a little confused about what Chara was talking about. It would be great to have friends other then Becca but the rest just confused her. She spotted the arcade. This was a really cool place. She had only been here once before but now she could come when ever.

  
  


Chara could tell the confusion and decided to try and drop it, sometimes her wording REALLY sucked so no point in confusing her more. but smiled as they entered the arcade, "so which game should we try first?" she asked the expert on games as she was so new to this type of entertainment

  
  


Blythe looked around. "Rhythm games." She tapped her chin a bit. She saw DDR which had two person and guitar hero which was also two person. "Dance or music?" She asked not sure which of the two classics they should go for

  
  


Chara thought a momment "well I havent danced much as music kinda is my majority, might be nice to try dance first" she suggested out of the two options

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Come on." She walked up to DDR and stepped up on the 'stage'. "So the point is you push the buttons that match whats on the screen." She tapped the coin slot and the game started up like she had put a coin in. "You can pick the song we start on." She let Chara take the player one spot. "Use the arrows on the pad to navigate."

  
  


Chara nods going through the song list, noting how most of the songs were either pop or techno, neither too bad of choices, eventually going through she stopped on a nice pop song she's heard a few times but not well enough to give a huge advantage, and of course she'd be on easy mode to start. "Ok hopefully I wont be TOO bad" she joked

  
  


"Its DDR so messing up is part of the fun." Blythe commented as the song started up. She started tapping her foot as the arrows matched up at the top of the screen. DDR definitely wasn't her favourite game nor was she really that good at it but that didn't stop the fun. She missed a few but not that many.

  
  


chara did fairly well for never playing before she did mess up multiple times, infact her highest combo was probably 15 steps but hey for a first time it wasnt bad, and it was still fun and she was glad Blythe seemed to be having fun too. it was interesting while chara started to get the hang of it she began moving her arms like it was bonus or something. panting heavy at the end of it, "man I cant believe how much this game gives a great workout" she commented

  
  


Blythe was breathing heavily. "Yeah. I've seen a lot of people use it for working out." She smiled. "Can I pick the next song?"

  
  


Chara nods smiling "of course, be my guest" she smiled as they got ready for what ever song Blythe would pick next

  
  


Blythe moved through the menu till she found the song she wanted. It was the nightcore version of every time we touch. It just amused her to no end for some reason. She picked easy not really wanting to push Chara to much.

  
  


Chara smiled smiled as the song began to play, as she knew this song pretty well she did better this time but also instinctively sang along, while it was faster and higher pitch she still could sing along pretty well while doing the steps decently well

  
  


Blythe smiled as she danced. She heard Chara start to sing and she looked over. Sadly this cause her to miss several beats. She whined and returned to looking at the screen. Once the song was done she was still breathing hard. "How are you doing?" She asked.

  
  


Chara pants smiling "did ok, but I need a break, t-that song was hard" she joked clearly having fun though

  
  


"Yeah I'm in the same place." Blythe breathed out. She might be a bit out of shape but she really didn't care. This was fun.

  
  


Chara smiled as they went and sat down for a breather.

  
  


Blythe looked around trying to spot all the rhythm games. "So there's guitar hero, a drum rhythm game and something that looks like beat saber." She muttered.

  
  


Chara smiled "hmm, why dont you choose the game this time? doesnt even have to be a rythmn game, want to make sure you have fun choices too" she noted smiling

  
  


Blythe nodded and her eyes darted around the space. She wanted to make sure it was a two person with little learning curve. Her eyes landed on a newer looking machine. It had a large touch screen and the demo was showing dots and lines being completed. "Osu." She said aloud. "Its a rhythm game but its really fun. They have a custom built cabinet for it." She gushed. "Its not a work out like DDR is." Her eyes just focused on the cabinet. It showed off a two person mode now in the demo. Perfect.

  
  


Chara nods smiling "sounds perfect, lets give it a shot" she said before walkimng with blythe to the game she never heard of before


End file.
